It has now come to pass that through either legal, ethical or moral requirements, disposal of dog feces in a clean and least unobtrusive manner is desirable. Apparatus which facilitates such fecal matter removal in a convenient manner is also desirable. Notwithstanding the aforesaid use, the subject invention is suitable for alternative similar uses such as the removal of vomit and other biological, or chemical disposables.
In the disposal of undesirable waste products, it is particularly desirable to isolate the offensive waste products from contact with the person performing the disposing process. In addition, the devices used to remove the waste may become soiled or contaminated posing an unsanitary condition in and of itself. It is therefore of particular importance to have the ability to obtain an inexpensive, disposable receptacle which effectively isolates the receptacle's contents from the hand of the user.
In the manufacturing process of a disposable scoop, it is desirable to utilize the least material necessary to perform the given function and at the same time create the least material waste. By eliminating material waste, a manufacturing cost is eliminated making the product less expensive to manufacture. It is additionally desirable to fabricate a product which may be nested together, one inside another, which in turn facilitates transportation of the product in desirable quantities.